Curled up on the sofa
by Halle
Summary: (Possibly a British rating of a 15) A one shot of Lilys and James' first kiss...based on a dream so a little strange...


Curled up on the Sofa

Authors Note: This story came from a dream that I had after watching Poirot on Monday night, don't ask what I was thinking of before I went to sleep cos I dread to think. I do not own any characters or programmes mentioned in this story. Please enjoy. It is a one shot really. Please Read and Review.

_"We're all going to hell for reading Harry Potter, right guys??"_

-Emerson (mugglenet manager)-

'The maid did it,'

Sirius, Rose, James and Lily had spent the last hour and a half engrossed in an adaptation of one of Lily's favourite books, Death on the Nile by Agatha Christie and at every interval so far Sirius had decided that the maid was the only possible killer. This was the first day that Sirus had spent in his new house without having to worry about moving more boxes or unpacking more crockery. Lily had bought Sirius a TV that morning, he had moaned at her at first for letting another box to unpack over the threshold but soon changed his mind as he had sat happily watching Starsky and Hutch all afternoon with Rose. 

'The maid did not do it,' Rose said dismissively 'she was nowhere near any of the rooms in question, I think the husband did it myself,' 

'I don't think I'll watch a mystery drama with either of you two in the room ever again,' Lily groaned, shifting her weight and snuggling up to James more cosily than before. James looked down at her slightly confused. 'What?' she demanded 

'Nothing it's just, I didn't realise you wanted to be this cosy with me,'

'I don't, it's just you're nice and warm and I'm not,' Lily replied simply as her eyes were transfixed on the small Belgian detective appearing on the TV screen. 

The programme soon came to an end and Sirius tried desperately to make Rose stay, but she continually declined saying that her worrier of a room mate, Louanne Hall would be in a right state if Rose returned home after 11pm. With a swift kiss at the front door from Sirius, Rose flew of into the night leaving Sirius in the house with Lily and James who didn't seem to want to get of the couch, Sirius noticed. Or Lily didn't at least, he thought looking at them through the ajar door from the hallway.

' Well I should be getting home,' James said uncomfortably, Sirius had quickly left the quietness of the hallway into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. 

'I thought you were staying with Sirius tonight?' Lily said confused as James tried to push her of him, but she wouldn't move and now had her head against his chest.

'I'm not, I have to get home to-'

'You don't have to get home to anything, Prongs,' Sirius declared bustling in with a cup of tea 'the front bedroom is ready for you,'

'See,' Lily said pointedly 'you don't have to go home now,'

'Right,'

'I'll be of to bed guys,' Sirius said yawning, 'see you later' and with that Sirius left James and Lily alone in the living room.  

'James, I like you a lot,'

Even in her head it sounded stupid, Lily thought, it was nice what she had with James, a strong friendship and she wasn't going to spoil it all just because she thought he looked as handsome as Paul McCartney (AN: 1970's people, work with me here, no Johnny Depp or owt like that back then). James had already tried to pull away from Lily and Lily didn't want to push him any more but she was starting to feel like she couldn't help it. 

'James,' Lily said timidly, he looked down at her 'I need to tell you something,'

'What?' he asked, shifting uncomfortably, switching the television off in a bored manner.

'I do like you, and a lot more than I should,'

'How do you mean?' James said quickly, pulling himself further up the sofa so Lily was forced to sit slightly upright.

'Look, I find you handsomely attractive and have done since the dance we went to at the Graduation, now I understand that you might not still feel the same way about me but I would like to try something,' Lily said all this very fast and James had a hard time understanding her but the words he derived from her little speech was the fact that she found him attractive. 

'What do you want to try?' he asked tentively

'This,'

Lily's P.O.V

I had kissed him gently and sweetly quickly on the lips before breaking away, James looked at me with a strange expression on his face as if searching her face for an answer on what to do next. 

'Did you feel anything?' he asked quietly, studying my face

'How can you ask me that?' I said with a small smile about my lips as I reached up and kissed him again, this time, I noticed James didn't pull back, quite the opposite in fact. He allowed me to wrap my arms about his neck and he let his hands drop to my waistline.

'Are you sure we're doing the right thing?' he posed to her as they broke away momentarily 

'If we're not its not like we're hurting anyone is it?' I pointed out  

The moistness of his lips are so tender like they've never bin kissed before, each kiss gets deeper and deeper until.

'I think I need to sit down,' he said looking into her eyes, kissing her lips momentarily he added 'or maybe not,'

'We are sitting down,'

He holds me as if I'm a frightened child and his lips move away from mine and onto my shoulder, I can't help myself and as I start to undo the buttons carefully on his shirt he looks down at me and grins.

'I didn't think we were that far yet,' 

'Shush,' I whispered, kissing him again and unbuttoning his shirt further 'I don't want to talk,'

'That's a first,' he murmured as their lips meant again, it was the deepest kiss I had ever felt and it was like a dream, floating high above the clouds and his hands started to slide up my back and in a small moment of blind passion he finished undoing his own shirt for me and let me run my hands over his chest and all the time kissing me. I let my hands run down his back as he pushed his hands over my thighs.

I stopped.

'Lily, what's wrong?' James asked

'I-I don't know,' I sat up and pulled away from him, something wasn't right, he was my best friend, yes I had feelings for him but this was way too fast and-

'Lily, I'm sorry if I have pushed this but-'

'No James, I unbuttoned your shirt James, you haven't pushed anything,' I said apologetically 'I moved stupidly, I'm one of your best friends, and I know you don't really like me in the way I like you,' 

I stood up from the sofa and started to slowly pace the darkening room, what had I done? Therefore I did the only thing I was good at lately and that was to run, before James could even pull me back I had grabbed my coat from the hallway and ran out into the night. 

I didn't get too far, he caught up with me, I never was much of a runner and he had stopped me on the end of Sirius' street. 

'Lily, if I didn't like you in that way then why would I kiss you?' James asked me his eyes searching my face for an answer, I hated it when he did that 'I do like you,' 

He had leant so close to me that I had no other choice but to kiss him, I felt like heaven had come to stay on earth and all in one secure kiss. 

He coaxed me back to the house and into the living room, insisting we could snuggle up on the sofa and listen to some music on the wireless. 

(Narrator)

James lay on the sofa listening to some old music on the wireless when Lily came in with the teas. James still didn't feel totally comfortable with their kisses, as just a few hours ago they were best friends. 

'Kiss me again,' James said about half an hour of lying cosily on the sofa with Lily in his arms, Lily was only too happy to respond, turning on her side she leant up and pressed her lips against his, she shifted her weight slightly so she was more or so on top of James, her hands pressed against his chest as she kissed him again. 

'I think I'm starting to like these kisses,' James said grinning and briefly kissing her again, James felt her arms slowly start to unbutton his shirt again, this time he refused to help her as his hand floated down to the rim of her skirt. 

'So am I,' Lily said kissing him more passionately as his shirt fell onto the floor of Sirius' living room. 'And it all started with just one,'

'Why did you kiss me before anyway?' James asked in between small kisses

'I liked you and wanted to try it, see if there were any feelings there and obviously there-'

'Was,' James finished for her and let her speak no more as they brought together in one more passionate kiss. 


End file.
